Complete Control
by RaggingLightningWolf
Summary: After Jills exicuton chris is so angery that he did not see wesker comming, now with Chris and Steve Infected with the uroburo Virus and under Weskers control can Clair and the team save them or is clair doomed to ba wesker's pawn
1. Captured

I Do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters i do however own the plot to this story.

And for all those Gramar nazi's out there i use spell cheak and sometimes it still says nothings wrong, BUT I CAN NOT SPELL WORTH SHIT TO SAVE MY SOUL!

if you have no problem with that then please enjoy if not please do not leave comments about my horrable spelling i already know it's bad. now on with the story...

Complete Control

Chapter one - Captured

"how dare they, how dare they" says chris walking through the forest suddenly he sees a fire and realises that he had reached the randey voue point. so he heads over to join his heam it is late at night when the team bring up the fact of jill.

"so how do you feel about it sir?" says one solder

"why?" snarels chris

"well i think we made the right choice" says the same one

(right choice, you blew out jills brains) thinks chris

"me to i fell safer without her around" says another

(safe is jill the love of my life safe NO) thinks chris as his blood begins to pulse in anger

"yeah she totaly lost it, agreeing to be Wesker's lab rat " says another

" agreed" says josh

(jill is innocent she cold have been spared but nooo) thinks chris as he clenches his fists

"seriousy, with her gone i can rest easy" says the last

(Rest easy!) screams chris in his head as his body begins to burn like liquid fire

"but jill is a part of stars, what about that?" questions the first

"couldent be helped she is a threat to everone, beter her dead" says josh at this chris stands up and grabes josh by the throat and sqeezes.

josh treies to struggle it is no use and soon he lose his srength that when chris pierces josh through the stomic and drags his hand up then down competelty severig josh in half. the rest of thge group run and scream in horror as they are cut down one by one. by the time chris calms down they squad has been completely buthcered.

chris looks around and then at his hands after doing so he immidatly losse his lunch while on the ground, he hears the sound of rustleing leaves .

"hello drearheart" is the last thing he hears before his world goes black. chris growns as he wakes up he tries to strech but quiqly realizes he is bound.

"hello dear heart" sasy wesker walking in.

"wesker" chris says venom in his voice.

Wesker smiles and pushes a button, suddenly instead of sitting chris is laying down as wesker aroches him.

"i see that little bit i gave you last time worked, its a sub virus stimulated by anger, thats how you killed your own squad" says he stars traceing chris form with he newly accired claws scrathing ever so carefuly so even through his cloths chris could feel every little scrape and claw. he starts on the neck and slides his hand down a bit then back up then down a bit more over and over again each time getting closer to the hem of chris's pants, but never reaching until wesker decided to torment him more by going down chris arms, down chris sides, down his legs and up the inside of the legs barley touching chris sesitive area. once agian wesker did it over and over again till he got bored with that and started playing with chris chest. takeing out his old stars blade he releaved chris of his shirt and started tapping the blade on chris's chest and stomic. all the while chris tries to straggle and the blade taping on his naked flesh frightens him. suddenley he feels an instence pain as wesker carves into his naked flesh the pain is excrutioating as he feels his body rack in pain. finally after forever wesker finishes chris feels his body and mind breaking down as the blood drips down and all over his chest, stomic and sides. safisfied with his work wesker starts licking up all the blood hungeraly devouring it while at the same time make bite and suck marks.

Chris can only lie there helplessly as wesker licks all over him, suddenly he jumps as wesker runs his tounge over a nippel. wesker notices this and dose it again, once again chris jumps. whith this new information wesker continues to attack the nipples with his mouth. while chris tries to show reaction until wesker bites down and chris moans.

chris horified by this bites his lips as wesker continues his asult on chris body. just as chris thinks its over wesker attacts a new area with his hands at the same time. chris bites his lip harder as wesker contiues to rub him through his cloths. chris gaps as wesker slides his hand in chris underwear and grips him.

wesker then starts rubbing up and down back and forth. chris desprate as he is bites down on his lip so hard that it draws blood. he is willing to do anything to stop the unwanted forced pleasure that wesker is making him feel. when wesker removes his hand he releases a sigh of relief until he grabes chris's pants, slowly tugging them down inch by inch drawing out every agaoninzing second possable. finally after what felt like an eternitty the cloths were vilolently tugged off.

Chris now began to let the panic set in as he is now fully revealed to smiles and starts handleing chris's member he then takes one long hard lick, as if tasting it. chris realizes in horor that this time he is completely at weskers mercy (if he had any). wesker then swallows him whole over and over again. soon chris realized with horror what is happening as he felt his body tighten up.

Chris continues to bite down hard on his lip but in longer did anygood as he felt his release coming. and with one last long hard swallow chris came into weskers mouth, who drank it down. tears came to chris eyes as he soon realized he had just lost. chris is to busy crying to notice something poke is ass until it is to late. As something large and obtrusive thrust deep inside him, the pain is worse than enything he ever felt as he screamed a bloodcurdleing scream of pain and agony as blood driped from his ass .he tried to block out the pleasuralble pants wesker is releasing.

the blood acting like a make shift lube helping wesker thrust In and out in and out with mosterous power ad strenght, chris can only cry and struggle as wesker has his way with him. he felt wesker's body above him geting slick with sweat.

the thrust became more and more violent, deeper and deeper faster and faster, until chris felt himself harden to his own horror. finally he felt something hot fluid flood deep inside him, claiming him making him weskers property. and with that chris breaks down becomeing the broken form wesker wanted.

"now dear heart the game is over and you have lost" says wesker as he kisses tired, broken ad exaughsted form. chris turns his head to the side as tear come like rain suddenly he feels a prick an watches as wesker pulls away a urobur virus needle.

"and now you...ARE...MINE" says wesker

a week later-

It has been a week sence anyone has herd from chris one again so with her mind uneasy and full of worry, she asks steve to search for him. reluctantly he agrees. so he readys his pack and leaves berfore daybreak. after a while he finnaly arives at the supposed randayvue point, when he gets there the camp is distroyed, amd chrises team slaughtered, but not by zombies or bows this is done by a livving person. with the new intel he pulls out his phone only to realize it a dead zone.

As dusk sets in steve decides to make camp in the he climbs up the trees sequres himself in the tree branches, and settles is around midnight when the sound of leves rusteling wakes him he opens his eyes to see a bunch of bows beneath him. suddley they all stop due to someone walking out of the person wears a terifying vampire line mask and a long black duster like wesker only they have a hood aswell covering everthing but the mask. the person holds his hand up and all the bows bowe .

Steve watches in fear as the person pulls out clairs jacket and passes by each of the bows noses, all the bows sniff the jacket and then look up twords the sky trying to catch the sent. thats when steve realizes that these bows have been inhanced with animal sences, due to the colr of thier eyes and new beast like features.

Thats when all of what umbrella, nole corp and triscell were trying to do, they were playing god in order to create the uroburoviru, so they could use it to control man kind by creating the perfect soliers. ones that were completley obediant, were nearly imposable to kill and had the traits of every dangerours preditor in the world. it also means explains why they were selective about the test subjects. they wanted young , strong. smart, decient looking, pure people. another words one who were completly healthy no diseases. no mental. phyical isuyes.

Steve decided to tyr and get a closer view but when he went for his pack, one of the gernades fell out. Steve can only watch as it crashes to the ground, and in an instant later he is face to face with the vampire mask. Steve goes for his gun but a swift gut punch make his world go black.

Back with clair -

she is getting ansy why had steve not contacted her yet, suddenly a feeling of dread came over her. she made up her mind if steve did not report by the weeks end. she would go and look for them personaly.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Steve began to stir as brightlights hit his eyes he moved his hand to block out the light when he realized he is restrained at that he shot up and took in his suroundings. he is in a lab room chained to medial bed by his hands. suddenly he hears footsteps and watches as wesker enter with the strange person.

"finally awake i see, steve" says wesker as he aroaches the table

"wesker, so this is what its all about an unstopable, immortal, and phycotic army" says steve as his eyes narrow from the pain in his stomic. wesker notices this and chuckles

"sorry steve, my dear heart hear cant control himself" says wesker

"your what?" questions steve, to answer wesker simply removes the hood and mask from the stranger. all steve can do is gape as he looks face to face with none other than chris. chris's features had somewhay changed. his nails were longer and sharpented to a deadly point, his hair were darker, his eyes same as wesker. thinking back to the power of that one punch steve can easily guess his all over power and stamina are improved along with speed.

"wh-what did you do to chris?" yells steve

"nothing, to tell you the truth chris found me after your idiot government blew her head off, he is so pathetic so broken. so i just gave him a little hand" says wesker going to a silver breifcase.

"by what turning him into a monster, into something like you? " yells steve in anger

"i ashure you my dear steve, that we are no more monster than human, but unlike them we embrace our instincts" says wesker

"and the urobur x virus is unique, it intensifyes negitive emotions while still alowing th positive ones to exsist"

"So what" says steve.

"but with chrises serum it is a little different, you see chris would do anything to forget all the painfull memories and the things he has done, so i tweaked the uroburo virus so it would erace all of that as long as chris fallowed my orders, Brilliant no?" says weker smirking

"no not brilliant, i feel like i'm back in highschool with the towns resident Doctor quack, telling everyone about his teachers pet" says steve with a smirk on his face

"your half right steve, you see i am the doctor but i have two teacher pets who i willl use to make the entire world submit to me" says wesker pulling out a needle from the case

"oh yeah how if you hadn't noticed Alice and them arn't exactly weak?" says steve as he begins to stuggle against the chains.

"by sending my "teachers pets as you say" after the weakest link young clair of course" smiles wesker as he aproches steve vial in hand

"oh and you think i'll just lay down and do nothing i dont think so! YOU CRAZY QUACK!" yells steve as he kicks his feet and lage around fevorously. Wesker simply nodes to chris and chris istantly and easiily much to steves dismay subdues his legs.

"i'm afraid you wont be able to resist" says wesker as he injects steve

5 days later

back with clair -

clair is tired of waiting as it finnaly hits weeks end she packed and loaded her weapons. and heade out to look for them she had finally reached the camp when she hears rustleing in the branches she cocks her gun and readies to fire when Chris and steve come running out of the bushes running from a pack of zombies. clair unloads all her ammo on them and they are obliderated. after cheaking the area clair runs into thier arms.

"you guys are okay" yells clair eyes full of tears.

"hey were okay so lets go home"says chris

At home -

everyone is greatlty pleased when they all return.

they return to thier hide out and alice cheaks to see if they are injured.

that night they all hear screams to see chris and steve attacking clair and molesting her. thier eyes like weskers.

suddenly wesker apears out of now where and everyone readys for attack.

"i wouldn't if i were you unless you want the dear clair to suffer" says wesker.

"why you..." yells leon

"now i want you to completely surrender or my pets will take care of clair" says wesker.

"you bastard" yells Alice

To Be Contiued -

Ragging cha - hey hope you like the story as i said before cant spell and i am completely addicted to teen wolf and resident evil. please review.


	2. Broken

I Do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters i do however own the plot to this story.

And for all those Gramar nazi's out there i use spell cheak and sometimes it still says nothings wrong, BUT I CAN NOT SPELL WORTH SHIT TO SAVE MY SOUL!

if you have no problem with that then please enjoy if not please do not leave comments about my horrable spelling i already know it's bad. now on with the story...

Complete Control

Chapter two - Broken

Previously on Resident Evil -

_that night they all hear screams to see chris and steve attacking clair and molesting her. thier eyes like weskers._

_suddenly wesker apears out of now where and everyone readys for attack._

_"i wouldn't if i were you unless you want the dear clair to suffer" says wesker._

_"why you..." yells leon_

_"now i want you to completely surrender or my pets will take care of clair" says wesker._

_"you bastard" yells Alice_

Now -

"now,now alice all i want is you surender or poor clair will suffer" says Wesker with a smile

Alice narrows her eyes and summons her powers to try to push Chris and Steve off of clair but to no avail.

"how about i give you a taste of their power" says wesker and with that he looks at the two.

"Chris, Steve my dearhearts have some fun" says wesker giving the two orders.

Suddenly the two start molesting Clair. Steve molests her mouth, while Chris starts sucking her through her jeans. Alice once more tries to use her powers but once more they fail.

"now then, your surrender?" says Wesker

"fine, you have just stop enough is enough" yells sheva

"good' says Wesker and he snaps his fingers, the instant he dose they stop and return to standing position.

"now then, I will be takeing clair back with me as insurance, i will expect you at the hidden lab in three days if not my pets will have more fun" says wesker and with that Chris, Steve, Wesker and clair vanish.

with clair -

She wakes up to see she is in some kind of resting room or breakroom. she looks around and notices that she is not with alice and them. So she opens the door and decides to investigate. when she dose she see her brother and steve talking to wesker.

"what have you done to them!" yells Clair as she pulls a hidden blade from her earring. Clair suddenly takes of running aiming the blade for wesker when something colides with her and grabes both of her arms and restrains her.

"well done chris, well done" says Wesker as he aproaches clair.

**"GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER YOU PHYCODIC, SADISTIC, BACKSTABING, TRADIOROUS, LYING, MANIPULATIVE, GOOD FOR NOTHING, PIECE OF SHIT!"** yells clair in anger.

"my my, a young lady should not use such words it's very unbecoming" corrects Wesker.

"I don't care give me back my brother now" yells clair

Wesker smiles at this and pulls out a yellow liqid filled serenge and injects it into Chris.

with chris-

(Huh w-where am i ah clair finaly she is alright clair, clair what the she can't hear me what the hell...oh no oh no not that anything but that) thinks chris in his mind

Flashback -

"my dreaheart Chris, this yellow vile is quite unique it alows you mind to be awake while your body and everything else is completely under mu control, in other words dearheart you get to watch as you body dose everything." laughts Wesker.

End flashback -

(no no no damn you wesker, Damn you to hell) thinks wesker.

"Chris let's make clair more comfortable kay dearheart?" questions wesker. chris body grabs clair and slams her onto an opperating table.

(no no stop i must stop this i must stop this) yells chris in his head

"good now chris restrain her" commands Wesker, Chris watches helplessly as he see his body chain clair down.

"chris help me stop this it isn't you chris it can't be CHRIS!" yells clair

"wonderfull now time...to...Play" says wesker while pronouncating each word.

Chris's body nodes and his hands start rubbing clairs chest through her cloths.

"CHRIS!" yells clair

(Damn no no not this anything but this damn you Wesker mark my words i will kill you for this) thinks Chris angerly

Chris watches helplessly as his body toys with his sister. soon it starts rubbing her stomic, then back up to her chest. chris soon realises with horror that wesker was making his body do the same exact thing that wesker did to chris.

(no, not clair , not my baby sister) yells chris in his head trying to fight back tears. his body then walks around to his sisters open legs and places it's mouth on her clothed private area.

(NO, NO OH GOD NO DON'T) yells chris only to watch in horror as his mouth begins to suck on the clothed area.

"n-no ah-no chris sto- ah- stop" says clair lossing clarity

(**NO, DAMN IT NO NOT THIS**) yells Chris, after awhile his body stops so he takes a breath of releife until he sees his body use it's sharp claws to rid clair of her cloths. Once done it mouths Clairs breast, chris feels sick as he feels the taste of his sister's flesh roll in his mouth, his body sucks on the nipple hard causeing a gasp from his sister.

(**NO CLAIR, DAMN IT FIGHT IT DON'T GIVE IN PLEASE I BEG YOU!**) yells chris in his head.

Soon his mouth travles down further while sucking, nipping and biting the flesh on the way.

"Ch-chris bro-ah- brother -sto- stop ple ah ha ah please" begs clair

(Clair no no not you little sis not you) thinks Chris

Chris's body makes it down to clair private area, at this Wesker smirks and nodes his head. in one quick moment chris's tounge slames into his sister's opening.

"AHHH NO...NO. AHHH" screams clair as she feels the tounge devour her very core.

(NO NO DAMIT NO NOT THIS) thinks chris as he tries to fight the control but to no avail. Suddenly he hears clair panting

(NO CLAIR DONT GIVE IN NO PLEASE DON'T) begs chris.

Chris watches as his tounge continues to devour his sisters core. he then hears a scream and a taste apears. it takes chris a moment to realize it was his sisters.

"good clair well done, now it's chris's turn" says wesker smileing

"you will pay for this wesker you will pay!" yells clair as hard as she can.

"your the one that just came in your brothers mouth, not me" states wesker, at this tears fill up and cloud clairs eyes. clair was to busy crying to realise that chris's body had undone it's pants.

(**NO, NOT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT NOOOO!) **Yells chris as his body slams into clair's opening head on. clair screams a blood crudeling cry that breaks chris heart.

The torment continues for about 3 hours, by then chris's body had claimed clair around thiteen times.

"and now both of the redfields ...ARE...MINE" says wesker as he smiles.

(No,i- i'can't believe what has happened) says chris as his heart, spirit,and mind completely shater.

To Be Contiued -

Ragginchan - AHHH Flamingchan please don't kill Please don't i don't wanna DIE waahhaaahhaa


End file.
